Fine Dining
Fine Dining is the seventeenth Live Event in The Sims FreePlay during the Fine Dining Update. Like the previous events, it unlocks new items and a new restaurant template. When the timer for the 9 days ends, there will be a 2 day period afterward to purchase any of the remaining prizes. You will not be able to collect anymore arts and crafts resources or constructor coins. Once the timer for that period ends, the resources will convert into Simoleons. Tutorial The tutorial is the same for all Live/Community Events. *Place a craft station *Craft candles *Restock a station *Buy the first prize *Use the spin flower *Check personal progress *Check daily goals *Collect bonuses *Continue collecting items Note: the goal for restocking lasts 10 seconds. When a station requires restocking during the event, it will take 2 hours 30 minutes. 20170920 213911 kindlephoto-22644505.jpg|Restock a station SFPPP.JPG|Personal progress tab SFPDG.JPG|Daily goals tab 20170922 092455 kindlephoto-3013479.jpg|Collect bonuses 20170922 091837 kindlephoto-2797947.jpg Coin flower patch The coin flower patch (shown right) is used to earn Constructor Coins. Constructor coins (CC for short) are the fifth required resource alongside the craft resources to progress along the bar and earn the prizes. During the tutorial (shown above) the first spin from the patch is free; after that you can either spend 450 candles or 25 SPs to earn constructor coins. Each Live/Community Event has the same garden patch, except it changes colour and uses a different resource (for example, in The Prince and The Pocket-Sized Princess event, the patch was purple and required 450 daisies to use). Craft stations There are four different craft stations, each with different amounts but the same times. You use these to progress through the Personal Progress bar to unlock and purchase prizes. Candle Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - free 2nd - S2,000 3rd - S4,000 4th - S10,000 *Make 250 Candles - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 360 Candles - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 455 Candles - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 510 Candles - 8 hours 30 minutes Pottery Station - maximum of four Costs: 1st - S5,000 2nd - S7,500 3rd - S10,000 4th - S15,000 *Make 375 Pottery - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 540 Pottery - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 680 Pottery - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 765 Pottery - 8 hours 30 minutes Jewelry Station - maximum of three Costs: 1st - S7,500 2nd - S15,000 3rd - S20,000 *Make 565 Jewelry - 2 hours 30 minutes *Make 810 Jewelry - 4 hours 30 minutes *Make 1025 Jewelry - 6 hours 30 minutes *Make 1150 Jewelry - 8 hours 30 minutes Glassware Station - maximum of two Costs: 1st - S15,000 2nd - S25,000 *Make 620 Glass *Make 890 Glass *Make 1125 Glass *Make 1260 Glass Prizes These are the prizes that can be earned throughout the event. Majority of the items can be used by adult, teen and senior Sims. You must meet the requirements in order to purchase each item (shown under each item below). The first one of each is free, after that they cost Simoleons. Wondrous Wall *Requires 50 Candles Fine Decorations *Red Carpet Treatment **Requires 750 candles and 5 CC *On the Rocks **Requires 2,200 candles and 10 CC Lights, Planet, Flower! *Flower & Power **Requires 5,800 candles, 3,400 pottery and 35 CC *Heater & Potted Plant **Requires 8,700 candles, 5,100 pottery and 55 CC Fancy Furnishings *Flora & Fences **Requires 7,660 pottery, 8,100 jewelry and 80 CC *Contemporary Cloakroom **Requires 10,250 pottery, 11,000 jewelry and 110 CC Sofa, So Good *Sit Aside **Requires 13,000 pottery, 13,500 jewelry, 13,500 glass and 135 CC *So-fantastic **Requires 13,500 pottery, 14,500 jewelry, 14,500 glass and 145 CC Dinner & Drinks *Dinner Is Served **Requires 14,500 pottery, 15,500 jewelry, 15,500 glass and 155 CC *Clink & Drink **Requires 16,000 pottery, 17,000 jewelry, 17,000 glass and 170 CC Wondrous_Wall.png|Wondrous Wall On_the_Rocks.png|On the Rocks Red_Carpet_Treatment.png|Red Carpet Treatment Flower_&_Power.png|Flower & Power Heater_&_Potted_Plant.png|Heater & Potted Plant Flora_&_Fences.png|Flora & Fences Contemporary_Cloakroom.png|Contemporary Cloakroom Sit_Aside.png|Sit Aside So-fantastic.png|So-fantastic Dinner_Is_Served.png|Dinner is Served Clink_&_Drink.png|Clink & Drink Fine_Diner_1.png|Fine Diner - front of house Fine_Diner_2.png Fine_Diner_3.png Category:Live Events Category:2019 events